


In Regards to Correct Guesses

by RinRin



Series: SLnL Verse [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Art, prizes for guessing who Nana was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: The Art Prizes for the three commenters who correctly guessed whom Nana was in her last life inSnow Leopard Not Lion





	1. Michiko and the Elder Summons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Witch_of_Perception](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_of_Perception/gifts), [S_T_Nickolian6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_T_Nickolian6/gifts), [totally_not_a_dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_not_a_dragon/gifts).



> Witch_of_Perception, I'm not sure why it wouldn't let me gift it to you under that pseud, but gave me your other pseuds as options, but the first chapter is your's!


	2. Kyouya Flirting With Tsuna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For S_T_Nickolian6. I really love this scene so this was even more fun to draw! Let me know if you have a tumblr, and I'll tag you in the post over there for this.
> 
> Edit: omg, I just realized I forgot on of Hibari's eyebrows *headdesk* I'll fix it tonight....


	3. Glare of Doom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Totally_not_a_dragon! This was one that just happened perfectly - I went to doodle it and it was perfect! Let me know if you have a tumblr and I'll tag you on the tumblr post.


End file.
